ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
CJSellers
Christian Sellers (born May 20, 1987), is a current CAW professional wrestler, currently owning and operating CAW's Wrestling Franchise Federation, where he appears on the RAW brand as the current WFF Champion. He is also best known for having been signed under World Wrestling Entertainment from 2001-2012. Career (2001-Present) World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (2001-2012) CJSellers made his debut alongside his cousin, former WFF Superstar, Brandon. They debuted during a SmackDown! taping, defeating WWF Tag Team Champions at the time, The New Age Outlaws. A week later, they were guaranteed a WWF Tag Team Championship shot that night. They defeated The New Age Outlaws and became the new WWF Tag Team Champions. They went on to be a successful tag team for 7 straight months until CJSellers was injured during a RAW IS WAR taping. They had to vacate the Tag Team Championships, leaving Brandon to job several Superstars. CJSellers made his return to help Brandon after he was being ambushed by DX. A week later, Brandon turned heel by siding with DX, only to be kicked out of DX a week later. Brandon eventually became the Intercontinental Champion, which started a feud between the two cousins. CJSellers ended Brandon's reign after 3 months by become the new Intercontinental Champion. Brandon was eventually released from contract after his championship loss to CJSellers. CJSellers dropped the championship months later to Al Snow. World Heavyweight Championship reign, heel turn After the WWF was sued by the World Wildlife Fund, and was switched to World Wrestling Entertainment, CJSellers took a break from professional wrestling to focus on his life. He made his return during the renamed Monday Night RAW show, and defeated Triple H to become the new #1 Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship. CJSellers went on to defeat The Undertaker and become the new World Heavyweight Champion. The title was then re-named to simply just the WWE Championship. CJSellers turned heel weeks later after he got himself disqualified to retain his WWE Championship. CJSellers went on for the next year in a half as a heel. Eventually CJSellers would lose his WWE Championship after being defeated by John Cena. CJSellers held the title for 398 days. Feud with John Cena, departure from WWE (2004-2007) CJSellers went on to feud with John Cena over the WWE Championship over the next several months. CJSellers defeated John Cena on RAW. The reign lasted 3 months, until John Cena won the title back at Survivor Series. John Cena then lost the title back to CJSellers 2 weeks later. This continued on for awhile until CJSellers and John Cena's feud came to an "end" during a "final match" between the two for the WWE Championship in a Steel Cage match at the annual No Way Out PPV which CJSellers won, then vacated the championship the next night on RAW. CJSellers went on to face random opponents throughout 2007. His "final match" in the WWE was against SmackDown's Kurt Angle, which CJSellers won. CJSellers then took a break from the WWE. After not being seen on WWE TV in over 5 years, but still being under contract, CJSellers announced that he was quitting the WWE. He cited that due to him not even being on TV in 5 years, he had no use for the WWE anymore. CJSellers then went on in late-2008 to open up his own wrestling company. CJSellers eventually went on to be released 3 1/2 years later without even showing up on WWE TV. CJSellers was released from his WWE contract on April 14th, 2012.. Wrestling Franchise Federation (2008-Present) CJSellers announced in October of 2008, that he was opening up his own "wrestling foundation". Wrestling Franchise Federation debuted on October 13th, 2008. World Tag Team Championship reign/ending, WFF Championship reign CJSellers went on to form a tag team with newly signed, AJ Styles. They won the World Tag Team Championship during a RAW House Show, defeating the nWo. Their reign lasted 4 months, until they were defeated by The Next Generation Boyz on SmackDown. CJSellers then went on to be drafted back to the RAW brand where he began a feud with Brett Viper, who was the reigning WFF Champion at the time. The two first squared off on an episode of RAW where CJSellers defeated Viper to become the new #1 Contender. The next following weeks, Viper would sneak attack on CJSellers. Causing the first PPV bout for the two, where CJSellers won by DQ. CJSellers then went on the next night on RAW to capture the WFF Championship after an interference from Goldberg. WFF Champion Following Goldberg's help on RAW, Goldberg demanded a title shot, considering he felt that he was owed it. CJSellers defeated Goldberg to retain his title. This was also Goldberg's final match in the WFF before leaving, and retiring from wrestling. Brett Viper demanded his rematch, which CJSellers won. Viper was then drafted to SmackDown!, where he captured the World Heavyweight Championship from former champion, Sean. Through the next following months, CJSellers dominated as champion... until John Cena showed up during one of CJSellers' matches. John Cena distracted CJSellers, causing CJSellers to lose. Feud with John Cena, end to reign John Cena showed up on RAW, announcing that he was drafted from SmackDown! to RAW. John Cena cited that he and CJSellers had unfinished business to tend to. CJSellers demanded behind the scenes that he be not put into a feud with John Cena, considering that John Cena was the reason CJSellers left the WWE back in 2007. CJSellers and John Cena would face off in different "pick your poison" matches, which meant that CJSellers could pick Cena's opponent, and Cena could pick CJSellers' opponent. John Cena became the #1 Contender for the WFF Championship when he defeated Triple H, Shawn Michaels, and Randy Orton in a 4 Way Dance match. John Cena defeated CJSellers at SummerSlam to become the new WFF Champion. The next few weeks, CJSellers would try and get the championship back, but failed many times. CJSellers then on went to "job" to many opponents, including: Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Edge, Randy Orton, Jason Staten, Big Show, Batista, etc. Injury, return, heel turn (2009-2010) CJSellers suffered an injury during a House Show match against John Cena. CJSellers ended up tearing his shoulder into 3 different places, which caused CJSellers to miss 6 months. CJSellers returned 6 months later and demanded a match against John Cena for the WFF Championship. CJSellers lost the match via DQ when the referee couldn't get CJSellers to break the 5 count while he was continuing to attack John Cena in the corner. This basically ended the feud between John Cena and CJSellers. The next week on RAW, CJSellers said that he was done with John Cena. He began to "squash" serveral wrestlers within the next few weeks. CJSellers the ended his relationship with "on-screen/storyline" girlfriend, Melina. CJSellers began to show signs of a heel turn a week after this when he began to act differently. He began to become more aggressive, dangerous, and even debuted a new look on RAW, shaving his head, growing out a beard, and began wearing a new attire. He even walked down to the ring slowly when he would make his entrance. A remixed version of his current "Voices" theme also debuted. CJSellers eventually turned heel during the WFF One Year Anniversary special when Shannon Silveria returned, and the two ended up forming a new team, called: Straight Edge Society. The team had a short run, but they managed to capture the WFF World Tag Team Championship on a few different occasions. A few weeks later after this, the Wrestling Franchise Federation ended up closing down. Return, end (2010-2011) The Wrestling Franchise Federation made their return on October 13, 2010, which was also their Two Year Anniversary. CJSellers turned heel again when his former rival back in 2001, Larry Heightson returned, formed a stable with CJSellers and Shannon Silveria. They named themselves: Nation of Domination. CJSellers won the Intercontinental Championship, while Shannon Silveria became the new World Heavyweight Champion. The group didn't last long, seeing as the WFF closed down a few weeks later. SummerSlam return, closure Once again, the WFF made their return during one of their most successful PPV events: SummerSlam. The card featured a Ladder match main event between the three former WFF Nation of Domination members: CJSellers, Shannon Silveria, and Larry Heightson. Shannon Silveria became the new World Heavyweight Champion that night, but soon after the PPV event, the WFF ended again. Three Year Aniversary, end (2011) When October 13, 2011 came around, CJSellers didn't know about hosting a return show for the defunct Wrestling Franchise Federation. CJSellers ended up choosing to return for one night only, which the WFF did. They returned on October 13, 2011. CJSellers announced that the matches that would take place on the night, all championships would be on the line, and also that the winners of the matches would be the final WFF champions in history. Soon after, the WFF ended, and CJSellers ended his relationship with former girlfriend (kayfabe) Mickie James. After this, CJSellers suddenly went through a dark period in his life. He lost all contact with any of the WFF Superstars. Return, Tribute to the Troops event CJSellers made a 1 1/2 year return on August 12, 2012, hosting a special Tribute to the Troops event, which saw the beginning of a historically long feud between CJSellers and John Cena. When main event time came up, CJSellers vs. John Cena was highlighted. Vince McMahon made his return and announced he was the special guest referee for the match. John Cena went on to defeat CJSellers after the surprise return of Shannon Silveria, who helped Cena win the match. Silveria then proceeded to punt CJSellers in the head minutes after the match was over and CJSellers and Shannon Silveria were the only two left in the ring. Return, Shannon Silveria/Brandon/Big SHow feud The WFF made their return on October 28, 2012 hosting their annual Royal Rumble event which saw CJSellers rekindle his storied feud with now-former WFF Champion Shannon Silveria when the two faced off in an I Quit match which saw CJSellers defeat Silveria, therefore becoming the new WFF Champion. A few nights later on a special Halloween HaVoc event, former WFF Champion Shannon Silveria demanded his rematch, which saw the two face off in a Steel Cage match, in which CJSellers defeated Silveria. However, after the match was over, the Big Show would make his presence felt and he would not only Chokeslam and KO Punch CJSellers, but he also KO Punched Silveria as well. The following night on the one-night-only Thursday Night RAW show, the 2012 Royal Rumble winner and also cousin of CJSellers, Brandon, would vow to win the WFF title at WrestleMania, to which CJSellers interrupted him and told him that it was just a dream that will never happen. During the night, CJSellers had announced a main event match between Brandon, Shannon Silveria and Big Show, only Big Show "quit" that same night because he felt he was being misused, so Brandon vs. Silveria ended up being a singles match which saw Big Show make his return, cause the draw in the match by KO Punching both Brandon and Silveria. CJSellers would make his presence felt and he rushed down to the ring and he and Big Show ended up trading punches until Big Show not only Chokeslammed, but he also KO Punched CJSellers to end the show. Ring of Honor (2012) CJSellers made an appearance at a Ring of Honor event. He was billed as the "Guest for the Night". He was involved in a confrontation with former TNA Superstar Jay Lethal. Lethal said that CJSellers was nothing more but a failure in the wrestling business. This led to a one-on-one match between the two, which CJSellers went to defeat Lethal. The following week, Ring of Honor announced they had signed CJSellers to an "exclusive" 3 Year Agreement. CJSellers then went on 2 weeks later to become the #1 Contender for the ROH Championship after winning a Championship Contender Battle Royal. CJSellers faced off against ROH Champion Kevin Steen at the "Death Before Dishonor" PPV, which CJSellers ended up losing due to a surprise appearance by John Cena. While the referee was unconscious, Cena gave CJSellers an Attitude Adjustment, which allowed Kevin Steen to retain his title shortly after Cena threw the referee back in. Ring of Honor has stated many times that John Cena appearing was not not planned at all and that they were shocked he showed up. Departure CJSellers and John Cena both announced that them continuing to appear for any Indy wrestling company was bad for business. They stated that it was disrespectful to the Wrestling Franchise Federation and that they will no longer appear for Ring of Honor or any other wrestling promotion outside of the WFF (other than the WWE.) They apologized and stated they will continue their on-going "feud" later in the future. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'Superkick **CKO (RKO) **Rock Bottom **Spear - 2009-2010 **Punt Kick *'Signature moves''' **Abdominal stretch **Chop block **Facebreaker knee smash **Figure four leglock **Flowing DDT **High knee **Jumping knee drop **Mounted punches **Running clothesline **Running neckbreaker **Sleeper hold **Spinning spinebuster **Big boot **Inverted facelock backbreaker **Corner clothesline **Turnbuckle bulldog **Arm trap swinging neckbreaker **Arm wrench **Diving elbow drop ***This is used as a tribute to the late "Macho Man" Randy Savage **Repeated elbow strikes **Sitout suplex slam **Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker *'Entrance themes' **"Evolve" by Jim Johnston **"Line in the Sand" by Motörhead **"Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive **"Is Cookin'" by Jim Johnston **"Nation Of Domination" by Jim Johnston **"We Are One" by 12 Stones **"Rated RKO" by Jim Johnston **"Metalingus" by Alter Bridge **"End of Days" (Various Versions) by Matt McCloskey, Emphatic, Shaman's Harvest and Jim Johnston **"This Fire Burns" by [Killswitch Engage **"King of Kings" by Motörhead **'"Voices" by Rev Theory' (WFF/WWE Theme) **"I Came To Play" by Downstait (Used in ROH) Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Federation/World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWF Tag Team Championship (5 times; Brandon) **WWF/E Intercontinental Championship (2 times) **WWE World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WWE Championship (5 times) *'Wrestling Franchise Federation' **WFF World Tag Team Championship (2 times; AJ Styles 1 time, Shannon Silveria 1 time) **WFF Intercontinental Championship (7 times) **ECW Championship (2 times) **WFF United States Champion (2 times) **'WFF Championship (4 times, current)' **World Heavyweight Championship (2 times)